1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temperature sensing in integrated circuits, and more particularly, to the calibration of temperature sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of transistors implemented integrated circuits (ICs) has increased, the management of issues related to temperature has increased in importance. In many ICs, a large number of transistors operating at the same time can produce a significant amount of heat. Furthermore, operating temperatures of an IC may be related to other parameters including supply voltages and clock frequencies. Thus, to ensure proper operation of an IC without damage, it is often times necessary to balance an operating temperature with a supply voltage and/or a clock frequency.
Temperature sensors are implemented on many different types of ICs. One or more temperature sensors may be place on an IC die and may be used to determine a temperature at a respective location thereon. The temperature sensors may measure and report temperature information to a power management unit. The power management unit may use the temperature information along with other information (e.g., processing workload) to determine an appropriate operating point (e.g., a clock frequency and operating voltage) of at least a functional unit of the IC, if not the entire IC itself. In setting the operating point, the power management unit may also ensure that the IC remains within designated thermal limits in order to ensure that heat-related damage is not incurred.